


All Work and No Play

by TheLudo_of_life



Series: Merthur drabbles [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, M/M, fluff fluff, merthur drabbles, why? just coz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLudo_of_life/pseuds/TheLudo_of_life
Summary: Merlin's quite the planner.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133570
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	All Work and No Play

Merlin barged into Arthur's chambers, a hanger with the king's clothes haphazardly thrown on in one hand, and a scroll in the other.

He stopped short, when he saw that Arthur had, somehow, managed to clothe himself fairly well, and so early in the morning.

"You're dressed!" he exclaimed.

Arthur sighed.

"Yes, Merlin, I'm dressed. I'm not an idiot." he said, turning back towards his desk to get some ink for the speech he had been racking his brains over. Merlin couldn't control his giggle at the sight of the king's tunic tucked up into his belt, revealing ample skin of his lower back.

"You sure about that, sire?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"Oh it's just that-"

"Merlin," Arthur interrupted, "I'm trying to write a speech." He cussed as a drop of ink spilled over the desk.

"Do you want help?"

"Nooo..."

Merlin held out the scroll in his hand. "You don't want this, then?"

Arthur looked up at the scroll and contemplated.

"I spent all night working on it," Merlin said, with all the excitement of a little child at a candy store.

Arthur eyed the speech and nodded.

"It's pretty good. Thank you, Merlin."

And he was greeted to a wide, satisfied grin.

"Wait," he frowned, "I didn't ask you to do this... why did you spend the entire night writing this for me?"

Merlin shrugged. 

"No reason... just 'coz."

"Hmm.." Arthur leaned against his desk, crossing his arms, "So this would have nothing to do with your ranting yesterday on how we don't get much time together owing to all of my kingly duties and such?"

Merlin pursed his lips.

"Nope."

"And you knew I had scheduled today morning to prepare for the speech , up until lunch."

"Maybe."

Arthur smirked.

"Great, then. I have a lot of time now to attend to the other matters. Oh, I could even train the knights today, it's been a while."

"Really? That's what you wanna do with this free time?"

"Yes, of course, unless you have any other ideas...?"

Merlin didn't hide his disappointed glare.

"None. I suppose I'll... let you get busy then."

And with a huff, he turned to leave, armed with hangers and all.

Arthur watched him stomp towards the door for a while, and then, unable to help himself, began chuckling.

"Merlin?" he called out.

No reply, just heavier stomping of boots.

" _Mer_ lin." 

The added emphasis on his name made him stop in his tracks.

"What?"

"Turns out, I'm free for about half a day. Would you care to spend it with me?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Depends. What do you want to do?"

"Ahh, I'm sure you've planned something already,"

Merlin stared at him briefly, unsure, and then flung the clothes onto the huge bed.

"Oh I do, I have so MANY of them! So first I thought of a nice stroll in the palace gardens. But then there's bound to be a hundred distractions here. So I thought, what if we go riding for a bit? I know this cozy little orchard we could- mmph!!"

Arthur had closed the distance between them and smashed his lips onto Merlin's. Startled at first, Merlin slowly gave into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the king's waist, skimming his fingers over his bare skin. With a hiss, Arthur broke apart.

"Cold!" he shrieked.

Merlin laughed as he smoothed down the tunic and wrapped his arms tighter around him.

"So... what d'ya think?"

"I love it. I love you. Let's go immediately, before anyone catches wind that the king is slightly unoccupied right now."

"Great. I already ordered the horses. Let's go."

With one more peck, the pair set out of the palace confines, hand-in-hand, giggling and in bliss.


End file.
